Are you CONFUSION? (A continuation of "Voice of Uncertainty")
Syed Aunirbaan In the dark night, When there's no moon in the sky- When you are lonely; when you cry- When your sad young heart is heavy, With the burden of melancholy and fear, When you desire the company of somebody dear, When you wish- That some special one would be near- He will shine for you! Like the morning star, so bright! With a loving heart, so passionate- He will come to you- Sit beside you- And make you forget everything! He will love you- He will touch you- He will kiss you to the Bliss! Cause He himself is Bliss! It's so nice and true! She will give you back, What you will give her- a hundred times over and more! She will love you so much- She will give you what you need! What you crave for- You will not regret approaching her, Trust me Bliss! On a cloudy day, He will make sunshine, Only for a smile on your face! Make sure you pay Him in return- And the price is? Oh, it's just your love! Give your heart to Him and He will give His. That's what true Bliss is! Don't ever lose Her, Cause She is precious! You are Her Happiness, so let Her be yours! Come, close your eyes and see with your heart! You will find the answer yourself! You have all it takes- just go and heed the call! Oh so sweet a fortune that you have found, I envy you! Lies! Sinful Lies! What crazy deception! Have mercy! Oh! I am so sorry! Oh how could I have done it? Forgive me! Oh dear! Though I don't deserve it! Curse me! For what I have done- To your pure soul... No amount of remorse can heal it! Oh! How could He betray you? Why? Why is this happening to you? He will pay for this, I swear! Oh I am so sorry! Bliss? For old time’s sake- Forgive me, oh I know it hurts! I know how it hurts! Please forgive me! I beg of you, I am so sorry! I understand your pain, my friend! Oh! I have no words to say! How could I have done this to you! Her deception, a trick so vile- Urgh! How could She ruin you? In front of my own very eyes! Oh! How could She? Why did She? Oh! I do not know! But She has to pay for this! Revenge! Revenge! Revenge is here! Tear Him apart! Grow your rage to taste the sweet blood of revenge- And avenge yourself! He deserves nothing better! Show no mercy, its weakness! Show no passion, its cowardice! And have no remorse, its meaningless! Hatred! Yeah! Hatred! Built your hatred to anguish your pain! Summon all the loath you can muster for Her- And go beyond! Don't let your feelings come in the way! They will hurt you even more! Unleash the fury! Oh yeah! That's how it’s done! Light hellfire and burn her in it! She deserves nothing less- Trust me! I won't be wrong again! Death and Darkness! Come, come, engulf- ha ha ha everything! Consume the living and the dead! Bliss? Where are you now? And you? Where did you go! Dead! You all are so very dead! See? I won! As I always had and will... Forever! Just like my brother! Muhahahahahahahahahaha! Category:Soul Category:Aunirbaan Category:Poetry Category:English Category:Text